


Falling

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CW: Self Harm, Famous Cas, Just the scars, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Graphic Self-Harm, Only Semi-Graphic sexy times, Singer Cas, Singer Dean, The Voice, This is basically the Happy ending with only a slight hint of the dark times before, cw: depression, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's waited so long to meet his idol and he gets so much more than he ever hoped for. </p><p>(Tiny hint, Dean's idol is Cas ;P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't post a fanfic two weeks ago... I was at a family meet up and to be honest I just forgot. I hope this kind of makes up for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he stood on stage, his eyes fixed on the chair in the middle with 'Castiel' on the back. He felt his throat constrict and his stomach churn. He took a deep breath as the first bars of 'Falling' sounded through the studio, a gasp going through the audience. It was the song that had catapulted Castiel to the top of every charts. 

"I started out in heaven,  
Had so far to fall." Dean started, feeling the tears rising already. He would give everything he could in the short time. 

"I slipped and I fell, I stumbled.  
When I lost your call." He felt his voice tremble a little but just closed his eyes, trying to get himself somewhere else, in his room singing to save his own life. 

"And I lost my hold. Yeah, I LOOST my hold.  
I kicked and cried and fought  
But still I lost my HOOOLD." He felt his strength return and put everything he had into the chorus. 

"And now I'm FAAAALLING, I'm falling.  
I can feel the air, rushing by, ringing in my ears.   
I can feel myself giving in, crushed under pressure.  
I'm still falling, yes I'm still falling.  
Farther than I ever thought." he opened his eyes seeing every coach but Castiel had turned. He clenched his jaw, he only had a few lines left. He would get him to turn around. 

"I'll hit the ground and I'll die,  
OOOOOH I can't wait.  
Cannot wait to meet my fate." Dean's voice rose, the tremors gone. He was singing his soul out, giving everything he had. He didn't think he'd come back from it if it wasn't enough. 

"YEEEEAAAAH, the ground is my friend  
But can't reach, I'm too far away.   
I close my eyes, the end is so close.  
I wait for the PAIN!" He held the note as long as he could. He knew it was his last chance and he pushed on. He fell to the ground as his voice gave out, the fourth chair still red.

"But it never comes." He almost whispered, panting. He took a few shaky breaths, putting a hand over his mouth as the tears spilled over his face. He almost started to sob as he heard another buzzer sound through the studio. He looked up to see Castiel turning.

"God DAMN it, Cas! You had to turn around, huh? And steal this amazing voice from all of us!" Gabriel exclaimed, slamming his fist down on his button.

"He hasn't chosen me yet." Castiel pointed out and Dean almost couldn't believe he was actually hearing his voice.

"Did you even hear what he sang?" Jo asked. Castiel just rolled his eyes. 

"What's your name?" He asked, looking at Dean. 

"I'm Dean Winchester." He said, standing up as he wiped a hand over his face. His voice was still shaky. 

"May I ask why you chose that song?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. 

"I- Your song, this song helped me out of a really dark time, it was all I could hold on to and I don't know why or how… all I know is that this song means more to me than anything else." 

"You did it more than justice. You sang it better than I ever could." Castiel said, making Dean look up. He saw the honesty in his eyes. He wasn't saying that out of pity. 

"Thank you so much." Dean said, feeling a weight fly off his entire body. He'd wanted to thank him for so long. 

"I would be honoured to coach you." Castiel said. 

"I would be honoured to be coached by you." Dean said. He couldn't really believe he actually did it and then Castiel was walking towards him, wrapping him in a hug. He buried his face in his shoulder.

 

He was pulled in a bear hug as soon as he was out of the studio. 

"You did it, Dean!" Sam called, crushing his body. Dean laughed, actually laughed. 

"I did it." He said, pressing his brother close.

Dean was incredibly nervous on the first day of training. He would actually talk to Castiel. He would give him a song and he would sing to him, with him. He couldn't believe it.

He got paired with a red headed girl, she was beautiful and he'd heard her voice before. She sang like an angel. 

"Alright." Castiel said as he entered the little room where the two of them sat on two stools. "Sorry I had to discuss something with the team. "Dean, Anna. Can I assume that the songs you sang in the audition are the kind of songs you usually sing?" 

"Yes." Anna said. If Dean could remember correctly she's sung 'Only Teardrops' 

"Me too." Dean said. 

"Then I'd propose 'Just give me a reason' because I just want to see you two interact. I love both your voices. You sing very similar, not how you sound but the emotion behind it. I want to see you sell that story." Dean nodded. 

"Let's just get to it." 

 

Dean grew used to being around Castiel, he still had butterflies in his stomach especially when the other man was close to him. But he didn't want to throw up with nervousness every time he'd meet him. 

"Dean, before we start training your parts today, I'd like to ask you something." Castiel asked. They were alone in the training room. Anna had the flu and was resting. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Was your story really true?" Castiel asked. "I've been thinking about it so much. I just can't believe my music could do so much." Dean looked at Castiel. 

"I don't know why but I trust you. I have that problem. I can't open up about myself… really annoys my therapist. When my mother died, she died when I was only a boy. I built up walls, letting nothing out and all the hurt and the grief stayed inside. I just held onto my father, his orders. Protect your brother, be a good boy. And when my father died a few years ago, I just crumbled, it was like everything I leaned on just fell away. I didn't see how I could ever stop feeling the grief." Dean looked away. "It's all true. I don't even like to think about why your song helps so much because I don't want to lose that." Castiel nodded. 

"When I heard my song playing, I couldn't believe it. I don't think that ever happened before. And when you started singing… you reminded me so much of the reason I wrote that song. I was stunned how good you were, how you made me feel everything I felt back in the time when I was falling down that big black pit of depression. Like you, I was caught by music. I only hit the button right at the end because you had bewitched me, I couldn't move and the last note you held was just so incredible. I just had to see you…" Castiel lifted Dean's head. "You are so beautiful. The emotion, the pain on your face as you sang that last line. I've never seen anything more gorgeous than that." Dean just looked confused. 

"You made me fall for you." Castiel said. "Your voice put a spell on me, your looks pulled me closer and your laugh pushed me over the edge. Do you just love my music?" Dean bit his lip and shook his head. 

"I've loved you for a long time but I never knew that you are so much more than what you show the public. I love you." Castiel smiled and pressed kiss to Dean's lips. Dean had never sung better than that day. After the rehearsal Castiel took his hand and walked back to Dean's room in the old house they used for coaching. Castiel slowly started undoing the buttons on his flannel all the while kissing him slow and sensual. Dean buried his hands in Castiel's hair, pulling him close like his lips and tongue were air. 

"Dean." Castiel said. He said his name like a prayer of a dying man, like a starving man asking for food. Castiel pulled the shirt off Dean's shoulders, letting his hands slide over his arms, taking his hands. 

"Cas-" Dean whispered as Castiel pulled back to look at him. The dark haired man gasped as he saw Dean's body. Dean looked away, feeling tears rise until Castiel put his hands to his chest, his fingers trailing along the thin scars all over his shoulders, chest and upper arms. 

"Dean." He whispered, concerned. Dean could see the pain in his eyes. He licked his lips. 

"Don't turn away." Dean whispered. "Please." Castiel shook his head, leaning down to start kissing every scar on his shoulder. He gently pushed Dean down onto his bed as he continued down his body, pulling his own shirt, shoes and socks off before climbing on top of Dean. He kissed further down his body. All his scars would be concealed by a t-shirt. He had a suspicion Dean hid them from his brother for some time at least. He let his hands roam Dean's strong body for a few moments before starting to unbutton Dean's jeans. 

Dean watched Castiel as best as he could. His eyes fluttered shut several times with the feather light kisses Castiel spread all over his body. He moaned as Castiel licked along the scars above his hipbone as he started pulling his jeans down. Castiel's eyes dropped to Dean's thighs, seeing the rest of the pale thin lines marking his tanned skin. Dean moaned again as Castiel started kissing them too. 

"You are beautiful, Dean." Castiel said, his hands on Dean's thighs. "With your scars, with tears, with all your baggage." Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him up into a kiss one hand in his hair while the other worked his fly, his fingers skilled and quick. He let go of Castiel's hair as he pushed his pants down, moving his hands over every part of Castiel he could reach, feeling his warmth and the strong muscles underneath his skin. 

"Cas-" Dean breathed, looking up at the singer. His eyes were incredibly blue up close even though his pupils were wide. 

 

They made love slow but passionate, Castiel rising and falling slowly as he straddled Dean's hips, his hands trailing over Dean's scars as their lips met as much as their lungs would allow. 

Dean hadn't been with someone in this way for a long time. He'd been so far down he didn't see the light anymore, he felt like he was more than six feet under already and then Sam had him in lockdown after he discovered his scars and saw Dean had cut deeper and deeper, more and more trying to bleed himself out. Ever since he got back from his lowest point he'd been ashamed of the scars. But with Castiel it wasn't like that. It was like nothing he ever had. Not just hurried and need and want and heat but love, taking time to explore each other, mapping skin and mouths. It was beautiful and Dean came hard enough to see stars when Castiel clenched around him, his back arched and head thrown back and letting out a long moan as he came. 

"Cas-" He breathed as the other man fell onto his chest, sated and tired. Dean put his arms around him. 

 

"Don't talk right now." Castiel whispered and buried his face in Dean's chest. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are so very appreciated and no comment will go unread. I'll also appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
